Reminisce
by corbeauu
Summary: "I wish everything was the same when we were kids, you know? You would be the person to save me and I would be the person to hug you and laugh with you."


Wow hi. ok so this was like a collab fanfiction with my bfflzlfjdlksjdflksd vickii! we've been obsessed with sequel/shoujo shipping lately so yeah here

have fun reading

* * *

The rain dropped onto my visor as I was en route to Mistralton City. Out of all of the things I could forget to bring on my journey, it had to be an umbrella of course. I ran to the closest thing that could possibly block the heavy rain. I shivered under the large pine tree and crawled up into a ball.

"God damnit." I muttered. I decided to just wait there until the rain would lighten up a bit, there was a cave nearby anyways.

"Hey? You alright?" I looked up and saw a familiar looking face holding an umbrella over my head. "Y-yeah.. I guess."

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person's face and recognized him as my childhood friend, Hyuu. "You're going to catch a cold staying in the rain like this, what were you thinking?" he scolded, sitting down beside me.

"I got drenched by the rain. I wanted to dry off a bit before I continued on to the next city." I sighed. I realized how close he was to me and I awkwardly scooted away a bit.

"Um, I'm fine. You can go ahead to Mistralton and beat the gym leader. I'll meet you there in a couple hours or so."

"Why would I do that? It would be rude of me to just leave you here in the cold after all you've done for me."

I ignored him and continued to shiver in the cold, rainy atmostphere. Hyuu sighed. "Look, just take this, okay?" He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, as I turned my head away, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush on my face "I don't need it, really! What about you?"

"I'll be alright. I think I would be used to the cold by now."

I tried my best to not look at Hyuu. I knew that I was blushing furiously at this point. There was a silence between us that seemed to go on for hours, until suddenly Hyuu let out a sigh.

"Isn't this just like when we were kids?"

I, surprised, sharply turned my head to face him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Hyuu smiled at my reaction. "You know, you always getting into the weirdest situations, and me, coming to your rescue..." I blushed furiously and buried my face in the warm coat.

"S-shut up! That was.. that was a long time ago. Things are different now." Hyuu laughed. "Really, what about this is any different?"

"I-it just is okay!" I snapped, burying my face deeper into the coat. I started to shiver yet again. Hyuu glanced over at me and wrapped his arm around me, bringing us closer. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just a little uncomfortable," I replied. Hyuu chuckled. "Better than waking up to a cold though, isn't it?" I nodded my head. "I guess."

The situation I was in definitely made me feel uncomfortable to an extent, but something about it was also... oddly comforting. We hadn't talked like this in a long time- other than the brief little chats on the Xtransceiver, or the moments of fighting off the Team Plasma members.

Apparently, I had been spacing out for longer than I had anticipated, because I suddenly realized Hyuu was waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello? What're you dozing off about?"

I slowly looked up to him and gave him a small reassuring smile. I then realized that I was still blushing. Quickly, I covered her face with Hyuu's jacket and remained silent for the rest of the time. "I-I was just thinking.. about how this is the first time in a while that we've actually sat down and sort of.. talked."I finally admitted.

Hyuu only dismissed it with a laugh. "What are you saying? We talk all the time, when we're having our awesome battles! We always seem to run into each other, plenty of time to talk then!"

His laughter slowly died down, as he looked up and smiled. "...But you know, you're right. We used to hang out all the time when we were kids. I feel like.. ever since this whole journey started, we've only been getting farther apart from each other."

"Maybe it's because we've gotten too occupied with things. You changed, I changed, and it's been a lot harder since when we were kids. Sometimes I worry that one day; we would just completely stop talking. I wish everything was the same when we were kids, you know? You would be the person to save me and I would be the person to hug you and laugh with you."

I didn't realize what I had just admitted until I heard a chuckle.

"So you admit it then, I was the person that would come to be your savior!" Hyuu stood up and attempted to look heroic. "Hyuu, savior of Aspertia City!"

Unfortunately for him, his heroic moment abruptly ended when he sneezed.

"Yeah right. You're still as weird and socially awkward as always." Mei laughed.

He laughed sheepishly and sat back down, pulling the coat over both of us. I looked at him confused.

"This way I won't catch a cold either.."

"..Well, at least, hopefully not," I said, completing his sentence for him. He laughed as he turned to face me, and that's when I realized just how close we were. My face turned a slight tint of pink and I quickly turned away from him.

Hyuu laughed at me and pulled me closer to him. "What, are you thinking of going back in the rain? Don't know if that's such a good idea." I could feel my face getting hotter as I squirmed to try to break free of his grasp. "H-Hyuu!"

"Look, Mei, I have to tell you something!" he suddenly blurted out, as he grabbed my hand. I turned back to face him, my face still red. "W-what is it?"

It must've been my supposed imagination acting up again, but I swear I saw the slightest hint of a blush on his face.

"I-I.. I think you're an amazing girl! You've been my best friend all these years and I think I seriously need to get this off my chest. No matter what, I'll still be the guy who will protect you or save you, but truthfully, I like you, and I want to be something more than friends!"

I was shocked. I had no idea that Hyuu had been feeling like this.

"I... I know I'm not necessarily the guy of your dreams, not to say that I'm the guy for you at all.. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I totally get that, I just... I just felt like it was something I had to say, and-"

"-What makes you think I wouldn't want to be friends anymore?" I asked. Hyuu looked a bit too surprised. "What do you mean? I mean.. I'd like to stay at least friends, but it's really up to you."

I smiled. I leaned closer to him, and I could see his anxious, nervous eyes scanning me for any reaction of denial. I pressed my forehead against his and stared into his scarlet eyes. "More than friends," I smiled.

Hyuu slowly leaned closer to me and gave me a small and quick kiss. I looked at him with surprise for a moment, and I started to smile. It felt so nostalgic with everything like this. I wanted this scene to last forever. I never wanted this to end.

It finally felt like old times yet again.

He was the prince and my hero, and I was his princess, and his heroine right beside him.


End file.
